


SUPERNATURAL – SEASON 15X20 “CARRY ON”

by ImmortalEcstasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Apple Pie Life (Supernatural), Character Death Fix, Dean reunites with Cas, Ending Fix, Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Everybody Dies, Fix-It, Multi, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Season/Series 15, Series Finale, Spoilers for Carry On, carry on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalEcstasy/pseuds/ImmortalEcstasy
Summary: A script-style alternative version of 15x20 Show Finale. Where Dean doesn't get impaled by a god damn nail, and he reunites with Cas - and Sam's happy.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester, Implied! Castiel / Dean Wincester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	SUPERNATURAL – SEASON 15X20 “CARRY ON”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, this may not be the ending that you wanted either, but I feel like it’s a more fitting ending from my point of view – and one that could easily have been produced to give our boys a fitting end while still in keeping with what I think the writers were *TRYING* to do. Urgh. Anyway - the first several minutes of the episode are the same for the most part, so have only been briefly mentioned. I have kept parts of the script the same in places. I wasn’t trying to completely re-write it, just… fix it. Enjoy.

SUPERNATURAL – SEASON 15X20 “CARRY ON”

SAM AND DEANS MORNING ROUTINE IN THE BUNKER WITH MIRACLE, AND THEIR TRIP TO THE 43RD ANNUAL ARKON PIE FEST

Sam sits on the bench frowning, waiting for Dean, watching families out enjoying the festival. Dean comes to sit beside him with a box containing six different slices of pie.

Dean: Hey. [He notices Sam’s frown] What? What’s Wrong?

Sam: Nothing, I’m fine.

Dean: No, come on. I know that face. That’s uh… that’s sad Sam face.

Sam: I’m not sad Sam. [Dean raises his eyebrows] I’m just…I’m thinking about Cas, you know? Jack. If they could be here.

Dean: Yeah… Yeah you know, I was thinking – or hoping – maybe Jack’s saved him? He reset the whole freaking world. Maybe he saved Cas too. I’ve been praying man, but… nothing.

Sam: You think Jack could do that?

Dean: The kids God, Sammy. I know he said he’s taking a hands-off approach or whatever, but… [Dean shrugs, frowning, and then takes a huge mouthful of pie, continuing talking without swallowing] If he didn’t, I’m going to have some serious words when I get… you know, upstairs. [gestures to the sky with a plastic fork, Sam smiles, brushing Deans pie-spit from off his jacket] But you know what, whether Jack saved him or not, he’s not here. With us. That pains not going to go away, Right? But if we don’t keep living, then all that sacrifice is gonna be for nothing. [ They share a bro-look moment, Dean bumps his shoulder] So stop being a friggin’ Eeyore, huh? Come on. Get into this.

[Dean tosses him a plastic fork, and picks up his half-eaten slice of pie]

Sam: Yeah, you’re right. [He picks up a slice of pie and chucks it in Deans face, laughing as he shakes the residue off his hands, the pie falls from Deans face, leaving him covered in creamy pie filling] I have wanted to do that for a very long time. [Still laughing] Oh you’re right. I do feel better.

[Dean scrapes the pie of his face with a plastic fork and takes a bite]

BACK IN THE BUNKER – SAM IS ON HIS LAPTOP LOOKING FOR CASES. DEAN COMES IN, HANGING UP HIS PHONE. MIRACLE TROTTING BESIDE HIM.

Dean: Nope. I’ve called every hunter we know, no one has found anything since Jack did the reverse Thanos snap.

Sam: So there’s nothing? What? You think the kid got rid of all the monsters?

[Dean sits opposite him and miracle whines beside him] Oh Sorry [Dean pulls out the chair beside him and Miracle hops up] There you go [He pets him absently]

Sam: Did you get hold of Garth?

Dean: No answer. [A look of realisation crosses his face] Son of a--

GARTHS HOUSE. EXTERIOR. THE IMPALA IS PARKED ON THE CURB, SAM LEANING AGAINST HER IN HIS FBI SUIT WITH A SCOWL ON HIS FACE. HE SEES DEAN ON THE NEIGHBOURS PORCH TALKING. WHILE HE WAITS, HIS PHONE BUZZES AND WE SEE A TEXT CONVERSATION BETWEEN SAM AND EILEEN, EILEENS MOST RECENT MESSAGE READS ‘No, I’ve not found anything either. Weird.’ DEAN COMES OVER AND SAM POCKETS HIS PHONE.

Dean: Neighbour says they haven’t seen them. She thought it was weird because the lights and TV were on, the police thought they’d skipped town. But it makes no sense, no debts, no hoodoo.

Sam: I guess Jack didn’t filter out the good ones.

Dean: Guess not. But look, it’s still just a theory man. Let's keep looking.

A MONTAGE FOLLOWS SAM AND DEAN AT DIFFERENT LOCATIONS LOOKING FOR MONSTERS, INTERSPERSED WITH RESEARCHING ON THEIR LAPTOPS, IN THE EXTERIOR SCENES WE SEE THE SUMMER TURN TO AUTUMN AND THEN WINTER. DEAN ZIPS UP A DUFFEL BAG AND THROWS IT OVER HIS SHOULDER, HEADING TO SAMS ROOM.

Dean: You ready to go?

Sam: Yeah, yeah I’m ready [Sam zips up the neatly packed bag on his bed]

THEY CLIMB UP THE STAIRS, MIRACLE FOLLOWING. AT THE TOP OF THE STAIRS THEY LOOK DOWN ON THE BUNKER. SAM EXITS AND DEAN HITS THE LIGHTS. WATCHING AS THE BUNKER LIGHTS SHUT OFF WITH A SENSE OF FINALITY

OUTSIDE. ITS DARK AND SNOWING AND THE BOYS ARE IN THE IMPALA. IN THE BACK SITS MIRACLE BESDIE A COOLER AND OLD LOOKING CHEST FROM THE BUNKER WITH ‘HW’ EMBLASSIONED ON THE SIDE. THEY PULL UP AND A DOOR OPENS, CASTING WARM LIGHT ON THE IMPALA. THE BOYS CLIMB OUT

Jody: You made it! [She hugs Dean as Sam walks around the car, then hugs him too] How you boys doing?

Sam: Good. Yeah. Real good. [Jody looks at him appraisingly, then grins] Let’s get you boys inside. [Dean opens the back door and Miracle hops out, Jody gasps and laughs] And who is this?

INSIDE JODY’S. THERE IS A CHRISTMAS TREE IN THE CORNER, HAPHAZARDLY DECORATED AND WITH A SMALL SELECTION OF GIFTS UNDER IT. DEAN OPENS THE HW CHEST TO REVEAL SEVERAL PRESENTS. IT'S OBVIOUS WHICH ONES WERE WRAPPED BY SAM AND WHICH ONES WERE WRAPPED BY DEAN. HE ADDS THEM TO THE SMALL PILE UNDER THE TREE. NOTICING ONE WITH HIS NAME ON, HE PICKS IT UP AND STARES AT IT.

Jody: Ah! Not until tomorrow, don’t you dare!

DEAN PUTS THE PRESENT BACK UNDER THE TREE.

IT’S THE NEXT DAY, DEAN, SAM, EILEEN, JODY, CLAIRE, KAIA, PATIENCE, ALEX, DONNA AND OTHER OLD FACES ARE SAT AT THE TABLE EATING CHRISTMAS DINNER. DEAN COAXE’S CLAIRE INTO WEARING A PAPER HAT FROM HER CRACKER AND THEY’RE ALL SMILING AND LAUGHING, HAVING A GOOD TIME. MIRACLE IS UNDER THE TABLE, HIS HEAD IN DEAN’S LAP. HE SNEAKS HIM A BIT OF TURKEY. THEY TOAST, EAT PUDDING, AND THE TABLE IS CLEARED. NIGHT DRAWS IN AND ITS JUST SAM, DEAN AND JODY SAT AT THE TABLE DRINKING WHISKEY. THERE IS A TOUCH OF SADNESS IN THE AIR, FOR EVERYONE THEY’VE LOST. AND THEY TOAST AGAIN, THEIR EXPRESSIONS GRIM. JODY HANDS DEAN HIS CHRISTMAS PRESENT AND HE OPENS IT TO REVEAL A POLICE BADGE.

Jody: If you want it. I don’t know if it’s what you want, but… there’s no monsters anymore, I know it might be a bit beneath the mighty Dean Winchester, but you’re good at what you do. The force would be lucky to have you. [Dean looks touched and a little unsure, but as he thinks about it a small smile appears] What do you think?

Dean: [clears his throat] Yeah, yeah I think so.

WE SEE SNIPPETS OF THE BOYS LIVES. DEAN IN UNIFORM WITH JODY, HIS FACE SERIOUS AS THEY BOTH EDGE AROUND A PERIMETER WITH THEIR GUNS DRAWN. CLAIRE AND DEAN TEACHING AN UNSURE KAIA HOW TO SHOOT AT TIN CANS IN JODY’S GARDEN. SAM GETTING READY FOR A DATE AND TUCKING A RING BOX SAFELY IN HIS POCKET. DEAN ADMONISHING A BUNCH OF TEENAGERS ON THE STREET, HIS HANDS ON HIS HIPS. A SOLD SIGN ON A TYPICAL SUBURBAN HOUSE, WITH SAM STANDING BY THE FRONT DOOR WITH A GRIN ON HIS FACE. THE CAMERA PANS ACROSS THE STREET AND WE SEE ANOTHER ‘SOLD’ SIGN. THE GARAGE IS OPEN AND DEAN IS ALREADY INSIDE WITH THE IMPALA. WIPING DOWN A TOOL WITH A CLOTH. HE SEEMS TO FEEL SAM LOOKING AND TURNS TO LOOK OUT ACROSS THE ROAD. THEY GRIN AT EACHOTHER AND DEAN PUTS DOWN THE CLOTH AND WALKS ACROSS THE ROAD.

DEAN IS ON PATROL AND DOES A DOUBLE TAKE WHEN SOMEONE IN A TRENCH COAT PASSES HIM BY. AS HE SEARCHES, HE SEES A BAKERY NAMED ‘THURSDAYS’ ADVERTISING ‘BEST PIE IN THE STATE’, HE GOES INSIDE AND MAKES SMALL TALK WITH THE WOMAN BEHIND THE COUNTER (CUTE BAKERY GIRL) AND TRIES THE PIE. FROM HIS EXPRESSION AND THE WAY HE SHOVELS THE REST OF THE SLICE INTO HIS MOUTH, WE KNOW ITS DAMN GOOD PIE.

THERES A WEDDING CAKE, AND KNIFE CUTS THROUGH IT. WE PAN OUT TO SEE DEAN SNEAKING A SLICE OF CAKE AS SAM (IN A TUX) AND EILEEN (BEAUTIFUL WEDDING DRESS) SHAKE HANDS WITH THEIR GUESTS. WE SEE MANY FAMILIAR FACES, INCLUDING JODY AND THE GIRLS AND SOME OF THE HUNTERS FROM APOCALYPSE WORLD, LIKE CHARLIE, STEVIE AND BOBBY. BESIDE DEAN ‘CUTE BAKERY GIRL’ IS LAUGHING BUT HORRIFIED, TRYING TO DRAG HIM AWAY FROM THE CAKE.

ITS A SUNNY DAY OUTSIDE SAM’S HOUSE. A TODDLER IS RUNNING FULL PELT ACROSS A STRETCH OF GRASS AND IS SCOOPED UP BY DEAN.

Dean: Hey Bobby my man, where’s your Dad? [Bobby gurgles some baby nonsense] Is that right?

DEAN WALKS INTO THE HOUSE AND FINDS EILEEN COOKING IN THE KITCHEN. SHIFTING BOBBY ONTO ONE HIP HE TURNS THE LIGHT OFF AND ON. EILEEN LOOKS AROUND AND GRINS.

Dean: Where’s Sam?

Eileen: In his office.

Dean: C’mon Kiddo. Let's go see your Dad, huh?

DEAN AND LITTLE BOBBY HEAD UPSTAIRS, DEAN HOLDING HIM EXPERTLY, IT'S OBVIOUS THAT THIS ISN’T UNUSUAL FOR HIM. ON THE WALL GOING UP THE STAIRS, WE SEE PICTURES OF THE BROTHERS, AND OF SAMS WEDDING DAY.

WE SEE SAM IN HIS OFFICE, TYPING AWAY AT AN OLD LAPTOP.

Dean: Hey Sam.

Sam: Dean, Hey. [Sam rubs his eyes and leans back in his chair]

Dean: You far off yet?

Sam: My dissertation? It’s getting there.

Dean: College not so easy with a wife and a kid, huh?

Sam: Well I better get it finished. It’ll be harder with two. [Sam smirks, waiting for the penny to drop]

Dean: Two? [Dean cheers] Sammy! You dog!

Sam: No, no don’t. Don’t say that.

Bobby: Dog!

DEAN LAUGHS AND SAM ROLLS HIS EYES, SHAKING HIS HEAD.

SAM IS FEEDING BOBBY DINNER, EILEEN IS HEAVILY PREGNANT AND THERE IS AN EMPTY PLACE SETTING BESIDE HIM. HIS PHONE RINGS AND HE ANSWERS IT, LOOKING CONCERNED. HE STANDS IN A PANIC AND HIS PLATE FALLS TO THE FLOOR, SMASHING TO PIECES.

IT’S A FUNERAL. A PROPER ONE. EVERYONE IS THERE, INCLUDING A VERY OLD MIRACLE. THERE IS A PHOTO OF DEAN IN HIS POLICE HAT, SURROUNDED BY FLOWERS. HIS COFFIN IN DRAPED IN THE AMERICAN FLAG. THE CAMERA PANS BACK TO THE PHOTO OF DEAN AND THEN WE SEE HIM, IN HEAVEN.

Dean: Well at least I made it to heaven.

Bobby: Yep.

WE PAN TO THE SIDE TO SEE BOBBY SAT OUTSIDE OF HARVELLES ROADHOUSE, WAITING FOR HIM.

Dean: What memory is this?

Bobby: It ain’t ya idjit.

Dean: [Nodding, patronising] Yeah it is. Cause the last I heard you… you were in heavens lock up.

Bobby: Was. Now I’m not. That kid of yours, before he went… wherever, made some changes here. Busted my ass out. [Dean sits down] And then he… well, he set some things right. Tore down all the walls up here. Heaven ain’t just living your golden oldies anymore. It’s what it always should have been. Everyone happy. Everyone together. [Bobby points off out of shot] Rufus lives about 5 miles that way... with Aretha, thought she’d have better taste. And your Mom and Dad, they got a place over yonder. It ain’t just heaven Dean, it’s the Heaven you deserve. And we’ve been waiting for ya.

BOBBY OPENS A COOLER AND PULLS OUT A BOTTLE OF BEER, OPENING IT AND HANDING IT OVER TO DEAN BEFORE GETTING ONE FOR HIMSELF. DEAN LOOKS THOUGHTFUL.

Dean: So Jack did all that?

Bobby: Well… Cas helped.

DEAN STARES AT HIM AND BOBBY RAISES HIS EYEBROWS. DEAN BREAKS OUT INTO A SLOW SMILE.

Dean: Jack saved him. I knew it. Is he here?

Bobby: He’s here somewhere. I’m betting he knows you’re here. [Pause] It’s a big, new world out there. You’ll see.

Dean: [Takes a sip of beer and looks down at the bottle] Oh wow. This tastes like the first drink I ever shared with my Dad.

Bobby: Quality stuff?

Dean: No, it’s crap. [Dean nods at the bottle] But it was fantastic.

Bobby: [Looking around] Just like this.

Dean: It’s almost perfect.

Bobby: He’ll be along. Time up here, it’s… it’s different… You got everything you could ever want, or need, or …dream. So I guess the question is… what are you gonna do now Dean?

DEAN LOOKS OUT AND SEES THE IMPALA WAITING FOR HIM. BESIDE IT, STANDS CASTIEL. HIS TRENCH COAT IS CLEANER THAN DEAN HAS SEEN IT IN YEARS. HE PUTS DOWN THE BEER BOTTLE AND POWER-WALKS OVER TO HIM.

Cas: Hello Dean.

DEAN HALF LAUGHS HALF CRIES AND THEY EMBRACE TIGHTLY.

Dean: Oh man, it’s good to see you. Don’t you ever pull that crap on me again, you hear?

CAS SMILES.

DEAN IS SAT ON AN OLD COMFORTABLE LOOKING SOFA. INFRONT OF HIM IS AN ANCIENT TELEVISION SET. ON THE TV WE SEE SNIPPETS OF SAMS LIFE. RAISING HIS DAUGHTER, LILLIAN. DOING HOMEWORK WITH BOBBY, TEACHING HIM TO DRIVE IN DEANS IMPALA. GIVING IT TO HIM WHEN HE LEAVES FOR COLLEGE.

Jo: Dean?

Dean: [Looks from the sofa to see Jo Harvelle with a beer in her hand] Hey Jo.

Jo: Checking in?

Dean: Bobby’s right. Time's so different here. I’ve been here… I don’t know, only a couple of days, and… Sam’s Bobby’s going to college, Lillian’s in school. It’s weird.

DEAN TAKES ONE LAST LOOK AT THE TELEVISION AND SHUTS IT OFF, STANDING AND FOLLOWING JO OUTSIDE. ITS SUMMER AND THEY’RE HAVING A BBQ. ELLEN HANDS HIM A BEER AND HE KISSES HER ON THE CHEEK, WALKING OVER TO HIS PARENTS WHO ARE STOOD AT THE GRILL, PLAYFULLY ARGUING ABOUT THE FOOD. DEAN KISSES MARY ON THE CHEEK, CLAPPING JOHN ON THE BACK AS HE CROSSES OVER TO A PICNIC BENCH AND SITS DOWN WITH CHARLIE, ASH, JO AND KEVIN. CAS COMES TO JOIN THEM AND DEAN SHUFFLES UP TO GIVE HIM ROOM TO SIT BESIDE HIM. THE SUN IS SETTING, AND THEY ALL TALK LATE INTO THE NIGHT… AND THEN, AS IF HE SOMEHOW KNOWS, DEAN GETS UP AND HEADS TO THE IMPALA. HE TAPS HER ROOF AFFECTIONATELY AND CLIMBS INSIDE.

Dean: Hey baby, you ready? [He nods to himself and turns the ignition]

 _Carry on my Wayward Son by Kansas_ BEGINS TO PLAY AND DEAN GRINS

Dean: Ah, love this song. Whoo!

BACK IN DEANS LIVING ROOM, THE ANCIENT TELEVISION TURNS ON AND WE PAN THROUGH TO SEE SAM. WE SEE LONGER SNIPPETS OF WHAT DEAN WAS WATCHING EARLIER… AND WE SEE MORE. WE SEE SAM, MUCH OLDER NOW, WRINKLED AND GREY HAIRED, INTERSPERSED WITH DEAN ON THE ROAD, WE SEE SAM LIVING A GOOD LIFE. HE’S NOT STUCK IN THE PAST OR SAD. JUST LIVING HIS APPLE PIE LIFE. THE SONG ENDS, AND WE SEE AN EVEN OLDER SAM IN A HOSPICE BED. EILEEN AND HIS GROWN CHILDREN ARE THERE, AS IS A MUCH OLDER CLAIRE NOVAK, WHO IS HOLDING HIS HAND. SHE WIPES HER EYES AND MOVES OUT OF THE WAY SO THAT HIS DAUGHTER LILLIAN CAN TAKE HIS HAND. SHE KISSES IT. BOBBY SITS ON THE BED BESIDE HIM.

 _Carry on my Wayward Son Cover by Neoni_ BEGINS TO PLAY, AND SAMS HAND FALLS SLACK. THE HEART MONITOR FLAT LINES. WE PAN BACK TO SEE THE ANCIENT TV, WHICH IS NOW SHOWING STATIC. THE TELEVISION TURNS OFF, AND THE WHITE DOT IN THE MIDDLE FADES OUT TO NOTHING.

DEAN PULLS UP ON THE BRIDGE AND CLIMBS OUT OF THE IMPALA. SMILING HE REACHES IN THE BACK AS PULLS OUT A COOLER, BEFORE SITTING DOWN ON THE HOOD AND LYING BACK, CONTENT AND WAITING.

Dean: Hey Sammy

SAM TURNS AROUND TO SEE DEAN AND THE IMPALA AND GRINS, HAPPY TO BE RE-UNITED WITH HIS BROTHER. DEAN HOLDS OUT A BEER AND SAM WALKS OVER, TAKING IT AND CLIMBING UP TO SIT NEXT TO HIM ON THE IMPALA’S HOOD.

**Author's Note:**

> I chose not to describe Dean's death as I felt it wasn't necessary and they'll never be a 'right' way, so feel free to draw your own conclusions. Your thoughts/comments are appreciated, and I'm always open to ideas for tweaks! All the best guys. x


End file.
